Misleading
by SuperCrys
Summary: A one-shot involving a shape shifter whom is not oblivious to Lena's flirtation, an awkward moment involving boobs and some fluff. Supercorp is life.


Lena sat at her desk reading through the notes she had made during her previous meeting. She tried desperately to focus. She never had problems with concentrating until Kara Danvers stumbled into her office a year ago. She was everything Lena wanted. So intelligent, so brave, so beautiful, the only problem was that Lena did not know how to tell Kara. It was frustrating. Lena's usual way of picking up girls did not work on Kara. She sent her hundreds of flowers, she flirted with her constantly, and she opened up to her and told her that she meant a great deal to her, but Kara was oblivious. Was Kara Danvers as bulletproof to Cupid's arrows as Supergirl was to bullets? It was wearing Lena out, but still, she was afraid to just spit out the words in hopes of saving their friendship. She'd rather have a piece of Kara than nothing at all.

Suddenly Lena's office doors burst open and Kara burst inside. Lena stood up and smiled widely. "Kara. Hey. What a surprise. I thought because we had dinner together last night I wouldn't see you until our lunch date tomorrow."

Kara stood silently a few metres away from Lena. She tilted her head.

Lena bit her lip awkwardly. "Oh, is this for another article? Just when I thought that maybe I was special…"

"Oh, no, you are special. I'm here to see you, of course. I couldn't wait until tomorrow. Our date last night was not enough." Kara stuttered her way through her words.

Lena felt her cheeks redden. Was Kara finally picking up on her flirting? Was she flirting back?

"So how much time do you have here until snapper hunts you down and murders you?"

Kara smiled. "You wouldn't let that happen."

"You're right. I'd never let anything happen to you. So how much time do you have?"

Kara smiled and whispered, "I've got time."

Suddenly Lena was being pulled in and their lips met. Lena struggled to process what had just happened. Kara was kissing her. How did that happen? Kara deepened the kiss and Lena felt Kara's hands travel up her body and slowly unbutton her shirt.

Lena pulled away, immediately missing those lips. "Kara, are you sure?"

Kara nodded. "Are you?"

"I've been waiting for this day for so long."

Kara suddenly had a confused look on her face but then continued kissing Lena and caressing her now exposed skin.

Lena's mind was blown, how had this happened, and so quickly? Had Kara suddenly realised all of Lena's hints? Had she finally understood?

Suddenly her office doors were pulled open again and a team of tactical agents filled her office, their guns pointed in her direction.

"Kara?" Lena said alarmingly.

Alex Danvers stood in front of the other agents. "Oh my god…" She said.

Suddenly Supergirl flew in from the balcony. "You're under arrest… what the fu-"

The superhero tripped over Lena's desk in flight and landed on the floor.

"Hands in the air!" Alex yelled, completely undisturbed by the clumsy superhero as if she had expected that.

Lena raised her arms in confusion and embarrassment as she knew full-well that her Victoria Secret bra and cleavage were on full display.

Alex walked forward and cuffed one of Kara's wrists, spun her around and cuffed the other.

"What? Alex? You can't arrest her, she's your sister. You can't!"

Alex finally let out a laugh. "This, Miss Luthor, is not my sister."

"You are very misleading," the cuffed prisoner said in annoyance as it transformed into a different person.

Lena's eyes widened.

"Are you alright, Miss Luthor?" The Kryptonian asked.

"Yeah, I- I just thought Kara had finally realised…"

Lena realised Supergirl was blushing red and her eyes were not meeting her own, rather her still exposed breasts.

Lena blushed when the superhero's eyes darted back up to hers and down and back up. She was clearly very distracted.

"Sorry about this," Lena said as she buttoned her blouse.

"Don't apologize," Supergirl said, looking away in hopes of not fining Lena's breasts and hiding her blush. "That was a shape-shifting alien whom was paid to steal some of your files for the transporting technology which Rhea had used to start the Daxamite invasion, but clearly she got distracted…"

Lena cleared her throat, "Yeah… at least it didn't go too far. That information is stored very far away; there is no way any alien will get their hands on that."

"I am pleased to hear that."

Lena bit her lip, almost being able to taste the awkwardness of the moment in her mouth.

Later that night Kara was at Lena's door.

"Hey," Lena said, allowing her to enter.

"So… I heard about what happened this afternoon."

Lena bit her lip. She had been preparing all day for this. The end of their friendship.

"Are you alright?" Kara asked.

"I am, yes." She answered, not being prepared for that question.

"Good."

After a long and awkward silence, Lena spoke.

"Look, Kara, I guess the cat is out of the bag. I know that this is probably unexpected and if you don't want to see me anymore I will understand completely. It will break my heart but I will be happy that you are happy."

"Lena, stop!"

Lena locked eyes with Kara for a moment, trying to understand her.

"I am not going to leave you. I care about you too much and I think that today I actually realised that it's not just in a friendly way. These feelings for you are not friendly. They are too deep. So I need you to promise me something, Lena? Will you promise that from now on we will be straight forward with one another? I need you to promise?"

Lena took a deep breath then held out her pinkie. "I promise."

Kara sighed in relief as she joined pinkies. "Good because I think I was as oblivious to what was happening between us as you are oblivious to the fact that I am from Krypton."

"You're? Excuse me?"

Lena felt her head spin. She walked over to a chair and sat down. Suddenly memories started to make sense. Unanswered questions were answered. Everything fit into place, it suddenly all made sense.

Kara leaned in front of Lena and squeezed her knees softly. Allowing her time to take it in. hoping her reaction would not be to push her away.

"Kara… You have saved me in every possible way a person can be saved… I know I should be annoyed because you kept this from me, but I just want to say thank you…"

"What?"

"Thank you for saving my life, as Supergirl and as Kara Danvers. Thank you."

"You have a right to be angry, Lena."

"But I am not."

"I don't understand."

"I am a Luthor, and at first you couldn't trust me so you couldn't tell me. You had your reasons. I am just glad that you are telling me now and that I had two superheroes in my life. I care about you too much to be angry."

Kara smiled through tears that were forming in her eyes. "I love you."

Lena's green eyes filled with tears at the words. "You love me?"

"How could I not?"

"I love you too!"

Kara smiled wider and leaned in to kiss Lena.

Lena kissed her back, and then laughed. "You kiss so much better than that shape shifter!"

Kara smiled. "Thank goodness."


End file.
